The Child of Gallifrey
by Deanhastheconsultingphonebox6
Summary: This is a short story about how the doctor lost his parents. A little scene of his childhood. This is my first doctor who fanfiction, so please be nice and reviem ;)


**Hey there! This is a short story and my first story of doctor who. I hope you like it and please, please review ;)**

**The child of Gallifrey**

It was dark outside.

I was sitting in a chair next to the window and watched the stars.

The sky was shining in dark blue, mixed up with the colors of orange and purple.

I could see silhouettes of planets that were surrounded by stars.

There were so many stars it looked like a lake, a never – ending lake.

It looked dangerous and beautiful at the same time, but this was exactly why I was so attracted to it, the reason why I wanted to travel through it.

I wanted to travel through time and space examining the infinity of our world, to see everything and to save lives, like my dad.

I laid my flat hand on the cold glass of the window as if it was the only thing standing between the sky and me when I suddenly heard the voice of my mother behind me.

"Theta, why are you still awake?" She asked worried and a little bit angry.

"I was watching the stars, mum", I explained.

She smiled at these words and came over to me.

"I know you want to travel through them, sweety, but to do this, you have to sleep, so that you are strong enough and full of energy. Your father is already sleeping", she demanded and stroke my fluffy gold – brown hair.

"Really?" I watched her with big eyes.

"Really", she smiled, "Timelords need their rest, especially little Timelords like you, okay?"

"Okay." I got up from my seat and jumped quickly into my bed.

Mum kissed me on my forehead before she left and I closed my eyes.

The moment I shut them I found myself standing in a white room of nothing.

In front of me was a girl, with blond, long hair and dark blue eyes.

She smiled at me and I immediately knew who she was.

"Hello, Theta", she said.

"Hello badwolf– girl", I greeted her.

I trusted her.

She always was there for me.

I could see her in my dreams and sometimes even when I was awake.

"I am here to help you", she told me in a soft and calm voice, "You are in danger." 

"Why? What is happening?" 

My heart started to beat faster and fear overwhelmed me.

"Wake up and see it yourself", she ordered and disappeared.

I followed her order and closed my eyes.

I heard muffled voices from outside my door that soon grew louder and louder and I heard the panic in my mum's voice.

I also heard dad, he was yelling angrily at someone, but not my mother.

The third voice I couldn't recognize, but I immediately knew something bad was happening out there.

I got up from my bed holding on my teddy bear and slowly tip–toed to the door, before I opened it and saw my mum and my dad standing in front of a stranger with a gun in his hand pointing at their faces.

"Let me through", he growled.

"No, he is our son. You can't have him. We will never let this happen!" My dad's voice shook of anger.

"Mum?" I asked after her.

It was stupid of me to make the stranger attentive of me, but I wanted to hear mum's soft voice telling me that everything was fine.

Oh, how wrong I was.

I clutched firmly on my teddy bear when I saw my mum's face turning towards me.

She was full of fear and panic.

"Run Theta!" She screamed.

Everything was happening at the same time.

My father rushed on to the stranger and tried to hold him away from me, when he pulled the trigger and my father fell.

My mum ran towards me when the stranger shot again and the life disappeared from

my mum's body, while red blood streamed all over the floor.

The stranger came towards me when I heard a calm voice calling my name and a warm hand laid onto my shoulder.

I turned around to see the badwolf-girl, she smiled at me and somehow managed to calm me.

I took her hand, as we ran up to the window that was already opened by her.

Together we jumped out of it and landed in the red grass. The stranger screamed after me, while the badwolf–girl and me ran hand in hand away leaving my parents behind and my house, as well as the stranger.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I said goodbye to my old life, running through the night and waiting for the day, because I know I was the child of Gallifrey.


End file.
